Entering the Darkness
by Fei03
Summary: Ben Pullman has just recently lost everything in a bad gamble back in Long Beach. So now hes here in southern LA to do a favour for a friend he has never met. Promised new riches, and more gain than he can ever imagine Ben finds himself caught in an ent


As the sunset became twilight a lone bike came to a halt in front of a seedy apartment. Easing up on the throttle, the biker switches off the purring engine and inspects the building he arrived at. _Ala Carpe Apartments_ is prominently displayed on top of the double swing doors. Leaving his bike to stand on the road side he removes his helmet to reveal a head with spiky black hair and a pair of dark spectacles. Mouth set in a firm line Ben Pullman grabs a saddle bag from his bike and enters the building. Just as he places a hand on the door handle, a quick movement is sensed and he reflexively looks back to see a flicker in the shadows behind him. Thinking nothing of it he proceeds into what seems to be dark and slightly damp place. Scanning the hall, he spots a lone man watching a television screen intently at a counter. Boots crunching on the wooden floor boards he walks up to counter. Without even taking his eyes off the idiot box, the sallowed face speaks to the biker.

"Welcome to _Ala Carpe _for the lost, how may this one be of help to you?"

Slightly bemused by the strange speech Pullman removes a crumpled piece of paper and unfurls it as he slightly clears his throat.

"Hi my name is Pullman, Ben Pullman. A friend of mine said I could find a place to stay here while I am still in town."

"You might find a place to belong here as well as whatever you might be looking for. _Ala Carpe _is merely here to help your search."

Puzzled, Ben could only grunt a reply.

"The only thing I'm looking for is for a place to stay for a month or so there isn't really any need for all that mystical shit."

The reply to that only served just to frustrate Ben's nerves to the brink of fraying.

"Only those who have lost shall find their way to _Ala Carpe._ Those who seek reside and are welcome within this haven. Yes Pullman, we have room even for you. Our mutual friend has notified me of your coming."

And with that a key is pulled out from under the counter and is handed in silence to the extremely baffled Ben. Gingerly taking the key, he slowly backs away from the strange man behind the counter. Attached to the key is a label indicating the apartment Five-Two. Looking around Ben finds an elevator and uses it.

As the elevator rattles up Ben takes the time to think about his situation. He just managed to get out a hell of a job. He turned his back on the only family he knew and now he is a strange building in a strange city thanks to a goddamn freaking note by Hillard. He had nothing left to him but his bike, his clothes on his back and the stuff he had in his bag. What struck him hard was not the strange man but the words the man said was tough to swallow together with his pride. Yes he knew he had lost his direction in life but he didn't need some strange excuse for a human being telling him that! Not only did he lose his job and home, but he lost his faith in humanity as well. When Hillard sent that note Ben was just about to pull the trigger. Feeling as if he had nothing left to lose he decided to take Hillard up on that offer. So riding on his bike he travelled all the way from Long Beach to southern Los Angeles. _Damn it Hillard…this trip had better be worthwhile!_ Just then the elevator pinged open to reveal a dimly lit corridor. Ben smirked at the flickering light tubes on the ceiling. So far all he could see was a window at the far end and several wooden doors. _Just like in a typical slasher horror movie_. Slinging his bag over his shoulder he walks down looking for his own door. As he walks down the corridor, he notices stray strands of golden brown fur littered on the floor. This building allows pets? _No matter as long as the damn mutt or whatever it is doesn't bother me I'm not going to complain. _ Shrugging Ben moves on to find his apartment door. Room 5-2 is displayed on a small copper plate bolted to the door. The door itself looked like it has seen better days. The wood carvings are horribly chipped and the door knob seemed just about ready to fall off. Ben had to twist on the key so hard that he was on the verge of wrenching the door knob off. With a quirked eyebrow, Ben enters into the apartment and finds everything in order. A typical apartment with all the basic features, there is not a single piece of furnishing that cries out for attention. He has a television on a stand, a small couch, and a small coffee table, a kitchenette with a stove and fridge, a small bedroom (a closet with a bed with creaky springs) and a serviceable bathroom. A lone window looks out into the streets below him where he can see his bike. _Well Ben what do you expect? A mansion complete with wall hangings and servants? Dream on…._

Flinging his bag into the corner of the bedroom and placing his shades on the table, he collapses on the couch massaging his forehead as he turns on the television. It's been a long day and the long bike ride has been exhausting. As he relaxes in the couch, Pullman gradually gives in into the darkness as he ignores the newscaster droning on the idiot box. As he sleeps, the only light left in his world came from the television.

Flashback

After Ben got spectacularly pissed drunk at a bar, he got himself thrown out by the club bouncer he managed to walk up the sidewalk where he just as spectacularly got sick and managed to throw everything but his internal organs. A payphone in front of the 24-hour shop across the street began to ring. After staring blearily at the ringing phone, Ben realises that there wasn't anyone else in the vicinity but him. Stumbling blindly he reaches the receiver and tries to talk.

"Hello…." Feeling stupid Ben did not expect to hear a familiar sibilant voice to reply back on the phone.

"Well…well…greetings Pullman, I hope you're not too drunk to talk to your old friend Hillard" It took Ben a few seconds before his brain finally functioned and able enough to tell him who was Hillard. Hillard helped him out of a bad spot some years ago. Even though he hasn't actually met Hillard in person before it felt good to talk to someone who wasn't involved in the trouble he got into recently.

"Damn it Hill! Where have you been? I've haven't talked to you in ages! Last time we met it's been what six - seven years! What have you been doing all this while?"

"Pullman…it's nice to hear you again. I'm not even going to ask how you've been. I know you are having a rough spot in life haven't you?"

"What…how…why…"

"Never mind that Pullman…I know everything. And if I don't know something, I will know what it is soon."

"…." That sobered Ben up pretty fast.

"Anyway I have a proposition. I dropped by your place earlier on but you weren't in. So I decided to leave a note on your table. It details the name and directions for an interesting place where you should go to for a while. Trust me or not, you don't have much of a choice since you just recently lost just about everything."

"What's in it for me if I go?"

"A great many things in fact! Just a week ago you were at the top of your game and now you're even lower than low. Here you might find yourself at ends. But over there…ah…that's a different story altogether. Who knows what you might find. You might find riches…you might find fame….you might even find…..me…although you might find me hard to stomach. Once there you might even find yourself in a position to repay me, now wouldn't that be nice?"

"…"

"Think about it Pullman, here is a chance to start afresh and away from the hubris. If you decide to go, I've left you enough gas money for the trip along with the note"

"What happens when I get there?"

"Once there you will be contacted in one way or other. You would be wise to keep your eyes out for my message."

"I'll….think about it…"

"Oh of course….take your time…I'll know when…pardon me…if you get there…"

"…I don't like this Hill."

"What's there to like? Oh and Ben….you should watch your back…because things will get messy. If anything do consider coming as paying an old debt. You haven't forgotten that I helped you those years ago have you..?

"…bye Hill…" Ben hung up with the sound of dry laughter echoing in his ears. Something big is going to happen for him it seems.

The next morning, Ben pulls out his Suzuki Bandit and leaves Long Beach for what he doesn't know would be forever. Leaving everything he knew and cared for behind.

End Flashback

Something outside his door wakes Ben up. Groggily he looks at the television only to find a flickering blue screen. Looking out the single window he notices it is twilight. A faint noise is heard outside his door. Curious he switches off the television and listens intently. That noise outside, sounded just like a girl weeping. What in the world would have a girl crying this early in the morning? Pulling his door open Ben steps out to find a female figure looking out the window in the corridor. As he opens the door it creaks, alerting the girl to his presence. Whirling around, what faced him could only be described by Ben as some kind of angel while his breath is taken away. Face shadowed and framed by red flowing hair which reached her shoulders her pale skin stood in a beautiful contrast with her dark lips and brilliant blue eyes. Small ears peaked out of her curtain of hair as for a moment she stared at Ben. Hands caught in the act of rising to her chest she seems to be the utmost personification of innocence as a soft pale light seems to shine around her in the twilight.

Realizing that he is staring, Ben gives himself a shake and nervously tries to introduce himself to the woman only to find him stammering like an idiot.

"S-sorry for surprising you…I…um…..heard someone crying and I thought I could help…somehow…I'm… Ben Pullman. I just moved here last night."

Hearing him speak, her eyes softened and she gives him a small smile. Even more flustered by the smile, Ben quickly looks down on the floor and self-consciously rubs the back of his head as he realized just how unkempt he looked. He still had his riding clothes on with unlaced boots. Quickly falling into silence he just stood there unsure of what to do._ Good going Ben….you're in front of an incredible beautiful chick and you're freezing up! Do something! _Chuckling quietly himself Ben tries again.

"Um… so you live here too…? I'm a stranger here and I don't know anyone here. I don't even know why I came here, it seemed like a good idea at that time…wait I'm sorry…I'm babbling here when I don't even know you or your name. I'm sorry for disturbing you…I just…just…thought I could help."

With that Ben turns around and is about to go back through his own door, only to be stopped by a silvery voice.

"It's Unn." Stopped right in his tracks he looks back to her.

"..?" Ben found that himself speechless once again as he looks at her.

"Unn is my name. Pleased to meet you Mr. Pullman…" Blushing madly Ben tried to give a coherent reply.

"Please… Just call me Ben." With that he bolted through his door, so thoroughly embarrassed that he could not stop the blood rushing to his head nor could he stop his heart from pounding. A few minutes later he calms down and discovers that full dawn has arrived. Poking his head out of the door, he found Unn missing. Strange that he hadn't heard her move. Oh well….he couldn't sleep anymore especially after seeing that! Sure he had his fill of women before but never ever before had he met someone who took his breath away so completely….not since…that incident. Clenching his fists angrily he shoved that memory to the back of head, determined not to think about it. Having nothing to do, he sat back into the couch once again wondering about that conversation as he stares through his window as the morning arrived in all of its morning glory.

As he sat there, his reverie is broken by the phone on the wall ringing. Cursing the phone he gets up to get it. That must be Hillard calling him to tell what to do next. It is because of a phone call and a freaking bloody note he's here!

"DAMN HILLARD! THIS HAD BETTER BE GOO-"Ben pretty much yelled into the phone only to be interrupted by a recording.

"Welcome to the ------ please ------ while we ------ message for ----"

What was this? What is going on? Deciding to hang up Ben replaced the receiver and head for the bathroom. At least he had running water here and a working shower. Dashing his face with the refreshing cold water he stares at the unshaven face that looks back at him in the mirror. Sighing he grabs his razor and shaving cream along with his towel and bathroom items from his bag and begins cleaning himself up. How long he spends in the bathroom he does not know. All he knows is that he is trying to clean up thoroughly as if he could get rid of all the filth, physically and mentally from his body.

He emerges out of the bathroom feeling like a new man. Wiping his newly shaven face with his towel, he approaches the kitchenette to find what he could do for a meal, only to find…nothing. _Looks like a meal outside is in order…hell lets see what kind of shit L.A has around._ Donning a pair of jeans and long sleeve shirt, he grabs his dark glasses and his keys and leaves his apartment. As he walks outside he feels a pair of eyes on him as the hair on the back of his neck stands on end. Looking around, he doesn't see anything yet he could someone, something watching him. Try as he might, there was nothing watching him. Shrugging, he walks to his bike and turns on the engine. As the bike comes to life, he takes comfort in the sound of the purring engine. The one thing constant for him would always be his Bandit. Gotten two years ago, his bike has not failed him yet. Revving the engine, he roars off onto the main road without aim, just enjoying the feel of the rushing air hitting his face.

Much too soon he comes to an open diner. As much as he rather enjoying the sensation of riding, his stomach would not allow him that pleasure as it threatened to gnaw into his spine. Standing the bike, he walks into a mostly empty diner where two uniform-wearing waitresses were waiting around while the morning radio is being played. Spotting him, one of them gives a smile and motions for him to pick a table. Settling himself down the waitress with the name tag Jill comes to him with her smile and the menu.

"Hello, you must be new around here, been here long?" Jill asks. Ben smiles at this. No matter where you go in America, there will always be diners with friendly waitresses like these. At least you can expect a decent meal with a warm greeting.

"Yeah I just got in last night so I'm not really familiar with this place."

"Oh I see…are you here visiting or…?"

"To be honest I have no idea how long I will be staying"

"Really….well….anything I could help with?" Ben points at a number on the menu indicating the meal he wants.

"Right I'll go get your food then just sit tight there for a moment okay?" Giving Ben another smile and she walks away with his order. As he waits for the meal to arrive, he thinks about the strange girl who he met earlier that morning. Why was she crying…? What was she doing there? No matter how much he tried not to think about her, his thoughts invariably found its way back to her.

Soon his meal arrives and Ben ploughs into his food heartily. It's been a day and a half since he last ate, of course he's hungry! As he finishes, he gets Jill's attention and asks for his bill. Right then and there, Jill gives him an odd look.

"You're not some kind of celebrity are you…?" What is this? Ben gives a frown and slowly shakes his head. Leaning conspiratorily towards Ben she points outside a window to a man and a Bandit. Wait a minute! That's HIS bike? Who is that standing near his bike?

"He just walked in while you were eating and paid for your meal. Said it is an honour to pay for someone like you." Jill looks at Ben curiously studying his tinted shades and his spiky hair. Ben definitely did not look like any person she saw on any show before. So what's this have to do with anything? Taking one look at the person, Ben got up and rushed out of the diner. Hillard! It has to be him! Who else would know Ben around here?

As he approaches the man, the man looks at him with strange glittering eyes which slightly unnerve Ben. Not like that is going to stop him of course. He needs some answers and he will get them some way or other now. Storming up to the man he grabs the fistful of the other guy's shirt and sticks his face right into the other's vision.

"You must Hillard. Why did you send me here? What's with paying my bill? What is going on!" On the verge of losing his temper, Ben is practically snarling into the stranger's face. Strangely enough Weird Eyes does not seem to react at all to Ben's temper. Time slowed at that moment, as Ben holds the man he feels an atavistic chill run down his back and fear begins to grow within him. Giving Ben a very cold smile, he slowly and purposefully grips Ben's wrist and applies incredible pressure. With growing horror Ben realises that his wrists are slowly being crushed to a pulp. Ben himself is pretty well-built, as you need to be in order to ride his bike and he does workout occasionally. Standing at six feet, he could hold his own in a bar room brawl but now facing this guy of equal height and weight… he felt powerless. With all his might Ben tries to heave the guy away only to find that he might as well be pushing against a wall. Ben's expression changes quickly from anger, to puzzlement and now to horror. He gasps as he slowly succumbs to the pain. For a moment, Weird Eyes studies the pain written on Ben's face and finally lets him go. Collapsing from the pain, it was all Ben could do as he tries to massage his arms back to working order.

"HEHEHEHE…. Thank you Mr. Pullman, I am extremely glad to meet your acquaintance. Most certainly I am not Hillard and I am interested to see if you knew where he is. Not only have you proven what my master told me of you, you gave me a chance to witness the power of his blood. My master has spoken highly of you and expects great things from you." Great. Even the voice sounds horrible. This particular voice sounded slightly hysterical and high pitched. Who is this weird guy?

"Who….are….you…?" Ben could only look up from his kneeling position to see that the stranger is now grinning ghastly down on him. Its people like these who pisses him off. Always they look down on him and always he has found a way to get back at them. Cursing he gets back onto his feet and tenses up to try and rush the bastard again. Throwing his fist Ben tries to punch the asshole's grin off, only to find his fist caught easily by the guy's hand. Reacting quickly, Ben ducks under the offender's arm and threw his whole body in the other's chest. Two guys and a bike toppled over onto the sidewalk with Ben still atop the other guy. Pulling his fist back, he straddles the other person growling.

"What the hell do you want from me? Who is this 'master' of yours?" Even though the man lay prone on his back, his grin did not falter at all.

"Soon, Mr. Pullman you will find out. You will also find that you just put yourself in an even bigger mess than you can ever imagine." The man giggled again and threw Ben off easily. When Ben rolls back on to his feet the strange man is gone. What the fuck is going on? First he pays for Ben's meal and then the bastard manhandles him? Nothing makes sense.

Ben returns to his apartment only to find that someone has entered and did something to his place. Before he left, the windows had no curtains, now several layers of dark heavy curtains covered his windows. Almost as black as night, the air feels as if it is stifled in there. Walking around, he checks his bag and the rest of his gear to see if anything has been taken. Nothing, not a single item has been tampered or touched. Aside from the curtains the whole room has been untouched. Growling with frustration, Ben collapses on his bed exhausted even though it's only the morning. As he tries to make sense out of everything that has transpired, a familiar voice cut through his thoughts.

"Well, Ben it looks like you just went through an exciting event." Ben immediately sits up with his back straight at the sound of Hillard's voice. Peering into the semi-darkness, nothing could be seen but his door.

"Hillard! Is that you? Where are you? I can't see you."

"That's good, because you wouldn't want to see me. You wouldn't like to see me, there's always a chance that you will go insane."

"What are you talking about?" Things seem to just get a lot weirder. Ben peers even harder into the semi-darkness. Like when he first arrived, Ben senses that strange flickering. Someone or something is flitting about in the shadows. Peering even harder Ben could see an ill-defined shape of something in the darkness. Yes, he could not see it but he could feel it. That strange feeling at the back of his head told him so.

"I see you can detect my presence now. I really must congratulate your instincts few are able to do that. After so long they are becoming active. Very impressive, espeicially since a few hours ago you were but a kine. Most impressive indeed" Kine? What is that?

"Hillard…what are you? Was that you at the diner? You were the one who paid for my meal wasn't it you and then you nearly broke my wrist?" Ben's only answer was silence.

"Hill..? Are you still there? Are you with me?" Damn but this is really hard to do. How do you talk to someone face-to-face when you can't see him? First he finds a beautiful woman crying outside his apartment, he gets a random stranger paying for his breakfast, later that same stranger had also nearly beat the living hell out of him now he is talking to what seems to be empty air and its not even lunchtime yet! Grinning hysterically, Ben just sits there stupefied nearly on the verge of cracking up.

"Oh my…is everything getting to your head to quickly? Well…too bad, it was your choice to come into this world of mine." There's that typical dry grating voice of Hillard again. Ben smirks, did he have any choice? His old life has been destroyed completely.

"Tell me something Hill….have I gone insane? I just came across a guy who could literally kick my ass from here to the other side of the State and he paid for my breakfast."

"Hmm….tell me of this person, I am curious to find someone who could beat you so easily?" Shrugging Ben thinks back to the strange man.

"What can I say? Same build…same height…same weight. But he's a lot stronger than I am and that's what I found hard to believe."

"Any distiungishing about him? Surely someone like him got to have something…?"

"…his voice. He had this really nasty voice and an extremely bad laugh. If I hear it again, I swear even if he breaks my fist I'll kill him." At that Hill starts laughing quietly. Ben patiently waits for the laughing to stop. The more he concentrates on that feeling, the easier it is to sense that intangible being in front of him.

"My friend, you just encountered Alistair a Tzimisce Ghoul. Very well known around here for being unsubtle around here. My…the Sabbat moves fast. That means that they would know I am here. If any of them could track me down, that fool could. They will come soon for me" contemplated the Shape. The disembodied voice became quiet and thoughtful.

"The…what?"

"Forgive me but there is much to explain but not much time to. I cannot stay as much as I want to. I need you to do several things for me. First you must go to Squire's Armoury. It is an item shop more or less. It is about 6 blocks down from here next to the morgue. There you will find more about yourself and us. Matthew there will give an item which will prove useful to you. Tell him that you have been sent by the Nosferatu Hillard. He will help you. Go while it is still day when no kindred can hurt you. After that look for Unn and help her at all costs! Please Ben, if you wish to repay the debt you must aid her for me!" A sense of urgency and pleading is heard in Hillard's voice. Hillard is frightened…Ben could sense that. He could feel the fear and wariness as if it was his own. Not that his own sense of apprehension is rising at the same time of course.

"Hill…what's wrong…who is coming after you?" Something is wrong here now. He could sense something in the air which isn't quite right.

"Ben, you are about to enter into a world of danger which you have never ever seen before. You must be careful and watch your back, even the walls themselves can have you killed. Watch out for Alistair Ben, he is not an ordinary human; he is less susceptible to pain than you. Goodbye for now. I'll talk to you again if I get the chance." The blurry outline of a shape in front of Ben began to move. As Ben watches on bemusedly, the door opens by itself and a figure gradually materializes as it walks through the open doorway. As the door shuts itself, Ben sits in the darkness silent with his thoughts. Shit, in this darkness there is no way he can find his way around his own place. Groping around, he looks for the switch to turn on his lights instead he accidentally pulls the heavy curtains. As sunlight streams into the room, he catches a glimpse of several men hanging outside the building. As Ben looks closer at them, he recognises of them. It's him, the guy from the diner, the man or the ghoul whom Hillard named as Alistair. With him were several other nasty-looking people who look ready to tear anybody who stands in their way.

Ben's mouth first firms up into a thin-line which almost instantly turns into a smirk which just as immediately turns into what could only are described as an evil grin. It is payback time. Now that he has his bag here he has access to some of his 'toys'. Shouldering his bag, he makes his way down to the reception in his leather biker-wear to where the strange being sat in front of the constantly-on television.

"Mr, Pullman, I am glad you have met our associate Hillard. I trust everything would go smoothly now." Did Hillard speak to this guy too? He must have otherwise how could he have gotten into his place and changed the entire place…hmmm.

"Would you happen to know those weird assholes standing outside there?" Without even looking away from the television, the supervisor gives an affirmative nod and a reply.

"Ah yes, Alistair and his cronies. Quite notorious around these areas, they have been known to lurk around and be doing dastardly deeds. Have no fear Mr. Pullman; you remain safe while you reside in this building as they cannot get past the wards. So long as you show no weakness, they will not attempt to hurt you" said the supervisor.

Wishing the supervisor a good day, Ben almost cheerfully reaches into his bag and removes several items from it. Being a biker and sometimes a drug runner at Long Beach meant interesting times for Ben meaning that acquiring interesting items such as weapons is considered not only prudent but actually wise. This item Ben took out is a very fine example of what would be considered interesting. A silver plated desert eagle and Ben's best friend at the moment. Smirking, Ben puts the gun into a shoulder holster hidden by his leather jacket. Next he straps arms sheaths holding deadly blades to his fore arms. Let's see Alistair try to get him now.

Once again, shouldering his bag Ben walks out of the apartment heading to the direction of his bike. As expected Alistair and his cronies stood waiting around for Ben to show up. Upon sighting him, they swaggered towards him, smirking nastily at him. Smiling knowingly, Ben slowly and casually walks towards them, confident that he could take them on. Ben finds himself wishing, just _wishing _for them to start something that they couldn't finish. In a few moments, Ben finds himself once again face to face with a smirking Alistair again.

"Well Pullman, pleasure running into you again. Twice in a day too, could it be a coincidence or just the wheel of fate turning?" There again, that annoying voice grated through Ben's nerves.

Giving his own smirk, Ben casually and lazily folds his arms under his jacket giving himself easy access to his gun while affecting an air of indifference.

"One thing I learnt while I was back at Long Beach, nothing ever happens for coincidence. If it is actually a coincidence, that's just my bad luck talking. If even it is fate that we meet again, means that someone up there hates me and wants me to see that ugly mug of yours again."

A barely noticeable twitch at the eyes before Alistair's smirk grew impossibly wide into a disgusting smile. Taking a step forward menacingly, Alistair leans forward and whispers menacingly into Ben's ear.

"Let me tell you something, Pullman. Compared to my master and me, you are nothing but an insect. There is nothing you can do to me or him; we are superior to all of the rest of you. In exchange for that miserable life of yours, you will do whatever we tell you or suffer torment the likes of you have never seen before"

Ben's response was succinct and admirably controlled.

"You're boring." And stabs Alistair with the knife he pulls out from his arm sheath.

Alistair staggered back in shock as he stares at the knife driven into his collarbone. Strangely enough, while the pain would have left any other person screaming and writhing on the ground, Alistair merely looks shocked something like this happened. Gasping he reaches up and plucks the embedded knife out and stares at the bloody blade in hand. His face twisting with fury, his angry gaze shifts back to Ben.

"You DARE-" starts Alistair until he realizes he is face to face with a gun's muzzle. Alistair's eyes narrows as he backs away, dropping the knife onto the street holding his arms in the air. Glaring daggers at Ben, he grudgingly backs away slowly. Ben's smirk grew wider until it became a full blown grin as he trains the gun on Alistair and his cronies.

"I heard that you are not affected by pain and that seems to be true. But what happens when I blow your head into tiny pieces?"

Fury radiating off Alistair as he glared at Ben for a final time and spat at Ben's feet. Motioning for the others to follow, he turns around and walk resolutely away calling after his shoulder,

"You will pay for that Pullman…I will be back"


End file.
